


My Mind Is.

by gliddies



Series: Tree. [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Eating Disorders, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliddies/pseuds/gliddies
Summary: panic attacknoun: panic attack; plural noun: panic attacksa sudden overwhelming feeling of acute and disabling anxiety."he has suffered from panic attacks since he was fourteen"
Series: Tree. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797346
Kudos: 8





	My Mind Is.

_“It is super hot... Yah’... Gettin’ real hot around here...”_

_A voice whispered in his ear._

_It is hot. Too hot. He doesn’t like getting sweaty. It’ll ruin his makeup._

“H... Have you ever been in a storm..? Like... A real storm..?” He mutters quietly, shuffling anxiously on the squeaky chair, feeling multitudes of eyes on him. Please stop looking. It’s hard enough as it is.

“Not- Not a thunderstorm... But... A storm of fists.”

_A single pair of hands grip his cheeks; squeezing the puppy fat, tracing the outline of his skull, punching his nose, patching him up, pulling him forward, pushing him away, keeping him conscious, burying him alive._

“Pummelling you in the stomach.”

_“Just a few more pounds, sweetie.”_

_“Does that feel good?”_

_“A.. Are you sure, Den?”_

_“Yes.” [No.]_

”Hitting you in the chest... So... So hard... Y-You think your hearts gonna stop...”

_She’s back. She’s angry that you don’t visit anymore._

_You’re back. He’s angry that you didn’t visit._

”Have you ever been in a storm like that...?”

“Mr Reynolds,” Says one of the voices, a hint of a sigh in it’s voice, “I believe that’s what one would call a ‘panic attack’. Usually triggered by general anxiety, however we both know that is not the case.”

_“I hate you!! You made Mommy love you so she hates me!! You’re a meanie!!!”_

_“Shut up. You like it, ya’ hear? You like it~”_

_“Den... I don’t want to argue. I just want to talk... Can we just talk? Please?”_

**_[SCREAMING]_ **


End file.
